Are You My Friend
by SaBAKUnoPotTEr 91
Summary: Apakah Naruto masih Bisa Bertahan di dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang.? Sebagai seorang Jinchuriki yang paling dibenci...


Are You My Friend…?"

**Hai Para Readers… ( Dilempar tomat busuk…) **

**Hai Aq Author baru disini jadi mohon banyak bimbingan yow para senpai-senpai….**

**Disini aku agak ngerubah karakter beberapa tokoh..( Maaf...Dijitak bersama-sama)**

**Don't Read…….Anchur banget…..**

**Gak bisa ngomong banyak dah bingung langsung baca ja yow…**

Are You My Friend?

Prologue

"Paman Yashamalu…" Anak berambut merah yang kurang lebih berumur 3 tahun itu menghampiri pamanya yang memiliki rambut Cokelat Muda itu.... "Aku dapat ikan besal."

"Tuan muda Gaara anda memancing dimana.?" tanya Yashamaru sambil berjongkok memandang tuan mudanya yang bernama Gaara.

"Di belakang luang ( Baca" Ruang ) Kazekage. Khan ada sungainya...." Gaara berkata sambil mengacung-acungkan ikan yang dia pegang. " Paman Masakan ikan ini ya..Plese"

" Lho kenapa tuan muda bukankah pengasuhmu bisa memasak???" Yashamaru berjongkok sehingga tingginya hampir sama dengan garaa.

" Gak mauu masakannya gak enak... enakan masakan paman Yashamalu..." Gaara memajukan mulutnya....

" Ya udah ayo kita pulang...." Yashamaru menyeret gaara sampai ke rumah.

" Paman Besok kita mau ke konoha ya...." Gaara melompat-lompat disamping pamannya."

" Iya makannya kamu tidur agar besok bisa bangun pagi."

" Iya paman.."

Keesokan harinya di Konoha

" Iyuka Sensei (baca:Iruka sensei.). Sudah selesai mengajal.( Baca: Mengajar)." Seorang anak yang memiliki seperti kumis kucing dan berambut kuning itu berlari mendekati walinya...yang memiliki luka di hidungnya.....

" Belum kau mau makan tidak..." seorang guru Konoha Academy menghampiri anak itu.

" Belum aku belum begitu lapar aku ke ayunan dulu ya...."anakitu pergi sambil melompat-lompat riang..

" Hei lihat itu anak pembawa sial.. ayo kita lempari batu...." seorang yang menggunakann ikat kepala tanda dia adalh salah satu ninja konoha

" Bak buk..." batu batu berhampuran ke arah Naruto...

" Aduh sakit sudah aku minta maaf..." Naruto berkata-kata tapi tak dihiraukan oleh anak-anak nakal .

" Kau .....Bilang buk maaf buk Ayahku mati karena monster sialan ditubuhmu..." Mereka terus mulempari Naruto dengan Batu-batu....

" Hei bagaimana dengan ini.??" Seorang anak lainnya mengeluarkan kunainya....

"Jangan....." Naruto berteriak histeris tapi anak itu tak merasakan apa-apa. Naruto memberanikan membuka matanya. Didepan nya ada seseorang yang menghalangi kunai itu menancap di situnya seorang anak berambut merah yang melindunginya dengan pasir... yang mengelilinginya dan kunai itu tertancap di dalam pasirnya itu....

" Kalian apa-apaan sih...." anak itu bebicara dan mengarahkan pasirnya ke arah anak-anak itu dan mereka kabur....

" Kamu gak pa-pa?" Anak itu menolong naruto berdiri....

" Gak pa-pa"

" Tuan Muda Gaara!!!" Seorang meneriakkan nama Anak itu... oarng itu memiliki rambut cokelat muda..

" Ada Apa Paman...??? Kok lari-lari siang bolong gini. Gak capek ya?" Kata Anak tadi...

" Hosh...Hosh Jangan menghilang mendadak dong paman dan para pengasuhmu bingung...." Kata Orang itu.

" Aku ingin jalan-jalan daripada harus terkurung di apartemen terus males..." Anak berambut merah itu hanya menjawab santai

" Hei kau siapa???" paman itu bertanya kepada Naruto..

" Oh perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naluto( Baca:Naruto) umurku balu( Baca: Baru...pokoknya semua ucapan Naruto n Gaara dan anak kecil lainya kubikin gak bisa ngomong r jadi l...)tiga Tahun..." Naruto menundukkan kepala.." Makasih ya Ehmm dah nyelametin aku..."

" Oya Namaku Sabaku No Gaala aku anak kazekage dan itu pamanku paman Yashamalu...kita berarti sebaya loh Naluto aku juga balu 3 tahun" Gaara menjelaskan namanya.." O iya apa setiap hari kau di siksa seperti itu???" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto  
" Ya cukup sering biasanya aku ditolong Iruka-sensai, Kakashi-sensai,Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensai, dan kakek Hokage ke tiga walau masih banyak mereka itu hanya orangyang mampu menerimaku apa adanya" kata Naruto

" Ada apa ini tadi ada kejadian apa?" Yashamaru bertanya lalu gaara menjelaskan semua yang terjadi..." oh begitu kenapa kau bisa seperti itu.."

" Kalena aku itu jinchuliki Bijuu Kyubi rubah berekor sembilan.." Naruto berkata dengan wajah sedih...membuat gaara dan Yashamaru menjadi bersalah.

" Kok bisa ya Naluto kamu kok bisa dibenci aku juga Jinchuliki bijuu Ichibi no shukaku gak tau deh dia tuh hewan apa pokoknya ekornya satu..." Gaara menjelaskan dengan tampang bingung padahal keberadaannya didesa Suna sudah diterima oleh para warga..

" Mungkin karena penyegelan Bijuu ditubuhmu tidak membunuh pemimpin desa atau ayahku kalian dan tidak begitu melusak desa.." Kata Naruto lagi

" oh berarti anda anak Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama ya Hokage yang dijuluki hokage yang paling berani..." yashamaru menggaruk dagunya lagi

" Ya.." Naruto berkata

" NARUTO Ayo Pulang sensei Iruka Masih banyak urusan dia menyuruhmu mengantarmu pulang aku juga sudah selesai..." Guru dengan rambut keperakan dan menggunakan masker..." Oh ada tuan Muda Gaara dan Yashamaru-sama selamat datang di konoha ya...."

Lalu mereka bercerita tentang kejadian yang menimpa Naruto

" Kamu gak pa-pa kan Naru Oh iya terimakasih ya...Baiklah kami pulang dulu..." Kakashi berpamitan dengan Yashamaru dan Iruka begitu pula dengan Naruto.

" Sensei Kalau jalan jangan sambil baca dong nanti ada batu jatuh deh.." Naruto sewot karena kakashi terus jalan Sambil membaca buku kesayangannya...

" Tidak Aku tidak akan Ja.... Bruaaaag...Adaow" Kakashi langsung jatuh karena tersandung batu kerikil"

" Baru dibilangi udah jatu ckckckckkc... Kakashi hati-hati ding kamu lumayan ceroboh ya" Asap Rokok mengepul dari belakang Naruto..

" Ah Kamu Asuma sudah selesai toh jadwal mengajarnya...." Kakashi bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena debu  
" Ahh sensei kalau gitu kita pulang baleng yuk.." Naruto mennggandeng tangan kedua sensei nya..

* * *

**Anchur khan.... udah diperingatin low…**

**Mohon bimbingannya ya para Readers saia baru disini**

**Kalo gitu klik kotak ijo-ijo dibawah ya**

**Ripiu**

**Ripiu**

**RIPIU**

Are You My Friend

Chapter 1

Beberapa Tahun setelah mereka beranjak dewasa dan menjadi Genin Ninja Konoha


End file.
